1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a fusing device to fix an image to a recording medium by applying heat to the image and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are devised to print an image on a recording medium. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
In an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, after light is irradiated to a photosensitive member charged with a predetermined electric potential to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photosensitive member, a developer is fed to the electrostatic latent image, forming a visible image. The visible image, formed on the photosensitive member, is transferred to a recording medium. The visible image transferred to the recording medium is fixed to the recording medium while passing through a fusing device.
A generally widely used fusing device includes a heating roller having a heat source therein, and a press roller arranged to come into close contact with the heating roller so as to define a fusing nip. When a recording medium onto which an image has been transferred enters the fusing nip between the heating roller and the press roller, the image is fixed to the recording medium under the influence of heat and pressure inside the fusing nip.
With the recent tendency of higher print speed of an image forming apparatus, it may be necessary to improve fusing performance via more effective heat transfer to a recording medium.